Wish Upon A Star
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: Young and in love, Neo wants to show Trinity his world as he once knew it. But the blinded decision sets in motion a chain reaction of disastrous events. One in which may very well bring the end of a beautiful thing.
1. The Proposal

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Matrix including- characters, aliases, places or patents. Each and every individual aspect associated with the Matrix belongs to the Wachowski brothers; Larry & Andy, and therefore are the rightful owners of this incredible flick. The only plausible thing in which I own in this fic would be the plot in which the story is based on. Thanks so much.

****

Wish Upon a Star

By: Dragon Demon 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Young and in love, Neo wants to show Trinity his world as he once knew it. But the blinded decision sets in motion a chain reaction of disastrous events. One in which may very well bring the end of a beautiful thing. Can the members of the Neb band together with the remaining ships of Zion in order to preserve that which matters most?

Welcome to the………

MATRIX

Neo gently urged the creaky door open and stepped inside the tiny room he shared with Trinity. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness he tiptoed to the bed where Trinity slept all but peacefully. 

Ever since her run in with an agent and her brief death, Trinity had showed a type of disdain towards the Matrix. Her feelings of hatred for the simulated world had grown to an unbelievable size and it got harder for her to hide this every time she was put inside the program.

Oh how she hated it.

There were nights where she would wake screaming out Neo's name, her eyes filled with tears and her body rigid in fear. Neo would hold her, sooth her and reassure her that everything was ok. But even he was beginning to lose hope that she would ever let the past go.

Her dreams had become so bad; they had resorted to drugging her just so she could sleep decently. Neo hated having to drug the one he loved, but it was necessary. She had to sleep… some how.

Now as he crept through the darkness he feared how she would react to his proposal. But he was desperate. He would do anything to show her things were going to be all right.

Taking a deep breath he lightly shook her from her drug induced sleep. Her reflexes were the last things to be affected by the sleeping medicine and Neo soon found himself between a hard wall and a fist. 

A look of familiarity came over the young woman's face as she squinted her eyes trying to see. "Neo?" she asked cautiously. 

"Trinity."

The tight clenched fist lowered as Trinity breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry," she commented. "I- I thought you were an agent."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "It's all right," he assured. 

"What are you still doing up?" The question was voiced in a light whisper with a trace of fear and concern.

Neo gave her a lopsided grin, "I want to show you something." He grasped her hand in his and led her out of the room. Pulling her behind him, he made his way through the hall, up the bridge and straight to the construct chairs. A lanky figure sat in the chair at the head of the room. 

"You're late," a masculine voice accused without facing them. Trinity recognized it as Link.

Neo rolled his eyes, the faint glow of numerous screens accenting his features.

"Look man, I only agreed to do this because I care too," Link added. "If Morpheus catches us down here, we're all going to be in deep shit. So please, let's just get this over with all right?"

"Fine," Neo answered with slight aggravation. He knew the operator was right about one thing. They'd be up to their elbows in shit if their captain caught them. 

"Neo," Trinity whispered harshly. "What's going on?"

Instead of answering her he led her to an awaiting chair. As he circled it, he felt Trinity tense and lock her knees. She refused to move. "Are you crazy?!" she almost yelled. "Do you know what Morpheus will do to you if he finds out what you are doing?"

It was more of a statement than a question and her voice clearly hinted a 'There's no way in hell I'm going in there' attitude. Neo placed both his hands gently on her face and looked into her eyes.

"Trinity, look at me," Neo instructed. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I just want to show you something. Show you the more pleasant side of the Matrix. Please." His eyes pleaded with her.

She covered one of his hands with hers, "Neo." Leaning closer, she rested her forehead against his chin and sighed. "You know I can't stand going into the Matrix… you know that."

"I know Trinity. But you've got to confront your fears or else they will eat you alive. Please, just enter the Matrix with me and if you still don't like the idea, we'll come out. I promise."

Trinity never was strong-willed when it came to Neo and she often found herself giving in to him. "All right," she agreed. "I'll see what you want to show me but we come back after that, deal?"

Neo chuckled. "Deal. Link, send us in as soon as we're ready." He helped Trinity into the construct and kissed her tenderly before seating himself and closing his eyes waiting the jump. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring into darkness.

There was a sharp breath beside him and he quickly reached through the darkness until he found his target.

"Neo! Where are we?"

Neo hugged her, "Look for yourself."

Trinity pulled back and looked around, her head finally travelling upwards. Her eyes spotted millions upon millions of dazzling lights, some twinkling, some just shining.

In front of her rested a large willow tree soaking its roots in the cool waters of a small pond. Several fireflies littered the air as the breeze danced through the cattails lining the pond's edge.

Trinity was in awe with the scene as she asked, "Where-?"

Neo gripped her shoulder, "Welcome to my world, Trinity."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Author Alert: _The Matrix_ is a recent obsession I have stumbled upon. Having had the _Matrix_ DVD since it's release, my first encounter watching it just 2 months ago has dropped me into a rabbit hole much the same Neo finds himself falling in. _Reloaded_ in my opinion was just as good as the first _Matrix_ and I am sure _Matrix: Revolutions_ will still burn the candle long after its wick has run out.

Also if you able and have not yet done so, I'd recommend seeing _Reloaded _in IMAX is there is one accessible to you. The sound, graphics and intensity were worth it!

Any who, all reviews/flames/constructive criticism will be welcomed and for any of those who wish for an update email, please email me at saffire_phoenix02@yahoo.com I look forward to any and all emails, reviews, etc. Peace be With You!

-- Dragon Dëmon


	2. There is No Forever

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Matrix including- characters, aliases, places or patents. Each and every individual aspect associated with the Matrix belongs to the Wachowski brothers; Larry & Andy, and therefore are the rightful owners of this incredible flick. The only plausible thing in which I own in this fic would be the plot in which the story is based on. Thanks so much.

****

Wish Upon a Star

By: Dragon Demon 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Young and in love, Neo wants to show Trinity his world as he once knew it. But the blinded decision sets in motion a chain reaction of disastrous events. One in which may very well bring the end of a beautiful thing. Can the members of the Neb band together with the remaining ships of Zion in order to preserve that which matters most?

Welcome to the………

MATRIX

Trinity allowed the refreshing breeze from the pond to wash over her. Behind her Neo had laid out a blanket and a small basket. He pulled something from the basket and came to stand beside her. Her eyes cut across to study him in his task of what appeared to be, him struggling to open a wine bottle.

"You know that non-of this is real," she exclaimed bemused as Neo finally pried the cork out of the bottle.

Raising the frosted bottle he smiled, "I know, but no one said that just because it isn't real that we couldn't use it to our advantage." He turned and motioned for her to follow as he eased himself into a sitting position on the blanket.

They sat in silence for what seemed to Trinity an eternity, but the silence did not bother her as long as Neo was close by. Finally a voice pierced the hanging silence.

"Trinity- why are you afraid of the Matrix?"

The young woman lifted her head and stared at her partner, her friend, and her lover. "I'm not," she paused and changed her course of words. "I never said I was afraid of the Matrix. I'm just afraid of the losses it holds."

She swished the contents around in the glass she held, the light red liquid coating the clear crystal before disappearing back into the sea below it. "The cost the Matrix demands, it's too much. Don't you understand that Neo? I've lost to it twice, why do I need to make my losses triple."

Neo understood, more than she knew. "Trinity, you aren't the only whose lost something to the Matrix." _Can't you see that, _he screamed in his head, _I lost you too._

Again a heavy silence hung in the air, but this time, Trinity felt uncomfortable with it. Something was churning in his mind, in his soul. She could see it in his eyes. "What are you thinking?" she questioned him.

"Just about how, before I met you and the others how my life was so… I don't know, it just was. Morpheus was right though. Even as a child I knew something was different. It felt different. And then I find out that the life I had been living was nothing but a lie. All of it, it was all an illusion. The cost the Matrix asked was stifling. But it was worth the cost. The price included the truth, friends who'd always be there for me," he stopped and pulled her close. "And it brought me you. I'd say, the cost was well worth it."

She murmured something into his chest to which he replied, "I love you too."

She couldn't remember exactly how long she had sat there in his arms, nor could she remember how long they had been inside the Matrix. All she knew was that she wasn't alone. 

A light chill had drifted in and a shiver made it's way up Trinity's spine. She felt Neo's muscular arms tighten around her, protecting her, comforting her. 

__

I wish this moment could last forever, Trinity thought.

"Do you?"

It took Trinity a moment to realize she had voiced her wish out loud. She lifted her head. He was watching her, always watching over her. She smiled. "That I do," she answered as she gazed into his eyes. 

Neo gave her a whimsical smile and pointed out, "And to think, people say nothing lasts forever." 

A dark expression passed over Trinity's blue eyes as she mumbled, "I wonder if they know there is no such thing as forever."

Neo held her at arm's length, his brown eyes full of questioning as he searched her face for an answer. "What do you mean?"

Trinity rose to her feet, "Oh Neo, don't you get it? Forever doesn't last on Earth," she hesitated. "We don't last forever. We only last as long as our time allows. Where's the forever in that?" she spat angrily into the night.

Neo understood. He knew she was screaming inside, crying. He could feel her turmoil with his whole being. Taking in the sight of her under the pale moon made his heart yearn for an answer to give her. But he knew there was no answer. 

He swallowed the many responses he could have replied with but they'd have all been lies. A fait whimper caught his attention as he held his emotions in check. She was crying. He reached for her and held her tight, his touch offering the promise that he would always be there.

"I'm going to lose you." Her words pierced the silence sending chills through Neo. "No matter what we do- what I do, I'm still going to lose you. Forever only lasts in death."

The truth was plain and simple… there was no such thing as forever except in the after-life, when there was no chance of loss. How could there be when you were already dead?

"Trinity," he started while lifting her chin and meeting her tear filled gaze. "Until that day, we'll be together. Nothing can possibly keep us apart and as long as we have each other, we'll have forever until the day we die."

A smile crept across her face as she buried her face in his chest, his in her hair.

"How touching." A venomous voice seethed.

The couple's moment was short lived as a figure emerged from over a hill, the rigid appearance chilling the rather warm air.

The figure cleared their throat and announced, "It's such a pleasure meeting you again- Mr. Anderson."

_________________________________________________________________________

Author Alert: First of all, I'd like to thank-

Angel: I will update soon

Misty: Thanks for the hint of the lyrics, I'll check them out

Trinity: If I tell what happens, then it wouldn't be a 'suspense' fic, right? (chuckles) 

Kate: I look forward to discussing more of the 'Obsession' with you soon.

Deam-Rose/Fanfictionist: No thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you enjoyed the story so much.

Jennifer Jolie: Is it possible to have too much sweetness and romance with one of Warner Brother's greatest couples? (is all wide eyed- As if!) ^^

Thanks so much for the great reviews. You guys are wonderful! Cliché I know, but the truth.

I am hoping the words for chapter 3 come to me soon so that I can get it posted, but if there is a delay in the updating, please forgive me. I will undoubtedly get the next chapter up soon, I promise.

Also, I recently saw Red Planet starring Carrie-Anne Moss. That was just… wow, I was blown away! Eh, yeah, she totally kicks computer booty in the _Matrix _and therefore, remains the Queen of Code! Whoohoo! -_- Um, yeah… veering off track there…

Anyway, please stay tuned for the upcoming chapters, and as always, if you have any suggestions, I'm open to any and all as well as reviews/flames. Note: Are flames subject to change without notification? Or do they come standard?

--Dragøn Dëmon 6/20/2003


	3. AIME

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Matrix including- characters, aliases, places or patents. Each and every individual aspect associated with the Matrix belongs to the Wachowski brothers; Larry & Andy, and therefore are the rightful owners of this incredible flick. The only plausible thing in which I own in this fic would be the plot in which the story is based on. Thanks so much.

****

Wish Upon a Star

By: Dragon Demon 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Young and in love, Neo wants to show Trinity his world as he once knew it. But the blinded decision sets in motion a chain reaction of disastrous events. One in which may very well bring the end of a beautiful thing. Can the members of the Neb band together with the remaining ships of Zion in order to preserve that which matters most?

Welcome to the………

MATRIX

Neo stepped protectively in front of Trinity putting distance between her and the figure on the horizon. His eyes narrowed dangerously as a glint of anger and confusion flickered over his features.

"It's such a pleasure meeting you again- Mr. Anderson."

Trinity looked on, a trace of fear upon her face as she heard Neo answer the call. 

"…Smith." 

The agent smirked, "Glad you didn't forget me, Mr. Anderson. Because I'd never forget you." 

Neo ground his teeth together, his anger rising. "What do you want, Smith?"

"Oh… nothing important, Mr. Ander-"

Neo sharply cut him off, "How many times do I have to tell you… My name is Neo," he emphasized. 

Smith craned his neck as his grin widened. "Yes well… it seems many times just isn't enough. Now back to my reason of being here." Smith removed his sunglasses. "You know we have been watching you and your resistance for quite some time, Mr. Anderson. And I must say, it's gotten seriously out of hand."

"Yeah, well it ain't over yet," Neo threatened his lips forming a thin frown.

"Isn't it?' Smith asked confidently. "You've already lost Mr. Anderson; you just don't know it yet." 

During the brief conversation, Trinity fought with herself to keep the desire to rip Smith's head off and shove it down his throat suppressed. But for some reason, something held her back. Her mind registered that something wasn't right with the situation. Smith wouldn't have gone this long without already having made a move, especially on some speech that sounded it had the potential to bore even the hell out of Barney.

"Neo," she whispered lightly. "What's going on? What's he talking about?"

Smith's altered hearing picked up the soft questions coming from behind Neo. "Why that's simple, my dear. I just came to introduce your precious Neo to my new… pet." He snapped his fingers and Neo could barely make out another figure cresting the hill through the light fog that had rolled in.

Trinity gasped as the figure came to a stop. Her eyes traveled the length of what appeared to be a sort of exoskeleton of a female AI. She stood hunched over and Trinity could see that her spineless frame allowed her to use all four limbs.

"What the hell is that!?" Trinity asked unbelievably. 

The AI turned her head and eerily glanced at the young woman, her steely eye sockets boring holes into Trinity's own eyes. She felt as if her soul and mind had been exploited unwillingly at the sight she received from this machine. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts.

"It's not a what… but more of a whom," Smith replied to her outraged inquiry. He motioned towards the AI, his hand going in a sweeping motion to add emphasis to his observation. "Meet AIME… our new prototype droid."

Neo scrutinized the female look-alike protegee. "What is this about, Smith?"

Smith's chuckle infuriated Neo even more so than his sudden appearance. His urge to deliver a swift punch to the agents face flared but quickly died down again as he felt the woman behind him tenderly squeeze his arm.

"Neo," she started. "Let's get out of here." He made a soft movement indicating his agreement.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible. You see, AIME here, hasn't had the chance to get to _know _you yet. And it would be… quite rude for you to leave just yet," Smith opposed. He looked sideways at the machine, "AIME. Meet your new… playmates." He turned to walk away as the AI moved forward as on command.

The machine took a step towards the couple, a glint flashing across where it's eyes normally would have been. Trinity grasped Neo's arm tighter as he spoke, "Smith! This isn't over!"

"Oh, but it is Mr. Anderson," Smith replied calmly. "Don't you see, AIME, is an Artificial Intelligent Matrix Emulator. She can and will find you any-where you go inside the Matrix. And you can't escape, do you know why? Because as of now, our Sentinels have finished destroying your ship," he paused. "And it's crew. Any one that survived will not survive the next search. You're all alone now, Mr. Anderson."

Neo closed his eyes in disbelief. _The Neb destroyed? Morpheus. Link. No, it's just not possible… is it? It can't be. It just can't. _"I don't believe it!"

Smith stopped and turned halfway. "Don't you? Would you care to see proof, Mr. Anderson?"

Neo gave him a face, "Ha! How can you offer proof when you can't even get out of the Matrix into the real world! What proof can you possibly give me that would change my mind otherwise? What can you possibly show."

As if in response, a small object landed mere feet from Neo and Trinity. 

"Neo! That's-" Trinity almost blurted out.

Neo looked away in disgust. "I know, Trinity. I know."

Before them lay a mangled piece of silver in the shape of a pendant on a chain. Both recognized it as the chain Link wore around his neck, the symbol of his promise to return to Zion and his love. And here it lay, twisted, chipped and tarnished. 

Neo felt his drink rising in his throat and he fought to keep it down. _Smith was right. But how? Why?! What made this time against the Sentinels so different?! The EMP usually destroys anything in its ran-_ Neo's thoughts careened off track as the reality of it hit him hard. _The EMP…_

"It seems you are rendered speechless Mr. Anderson. Perhaps the cat's got your tongue. Or perhaps… your anger is just blinding you from the truth. Either way, you'll soon join your friends and then none of this will even matter," Smith taunted. "AIME… play nice now." With that said, he disappeared back into the fog leaving Neo and Trinity alone with AIME.

Trinity's chest hurt and her eyes stung. It was a matter of moments before she realized she was holding her breath. She exhaled. "Neo… we can't stay here. We have to leave," she urged gently.

Neo just nodded, his shock preventing him from speaking. In the distance he could see the machine known as 'AIME' slowly approach them once again. He quickly snatched up the pendant from the ground, feeling the cool medal in the palm of his hand. "Let's go," he ordered as he took Trinity by the arm and led her away.

They broke into a run across the knoll trying to outrun the machine that was close on their heels. Tears stung Neo's eyes as he replayed the events over in his mind. The Neb was gone, everyone aboard presumed dead. Any survivors couldn't last outside the ship alone with protection from the EMP. It was of course, their only means of defense against the Sentinels.

Trinity glanced back as she fled with Neo from AIME. The AI was rapidly gaining on them, and Trinity could see that the machine was holding back, allowing the prey the chance to escape. But Trinity knew, escape was not possible, and the only way it would be, was in death.

She focused on her running but her mind continued to wander back to the revelation that the Neb was destroyed. _Morpheus. Link. I'm so sorry guys. I just can't believe you're gone. If only we had known…_

________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Alert: Whoo, suspenseful chapter, yes? (looks to see if everyone is on the edges of their seats) Ok… so this chapter seems a bit more, what's the word, confusing? Yes! But rest assured the answers shall come. They will find you… Remember, _'It's the question that drives us. You know the question…' _

Do you know the question? We'll see….

All right, I know that things seem a bit slow or forward, but trust me, it's for the stories own good. And if you don't believe me, then go find the twit that wrote this shit. They'll tell you what you want to know. J 

I'm sure many of you have guessed how the Neb was destroyed, and if not, then what can I say… except that the truth shall be revealed. Remember that all I'm offering is the truth. So you can either-

1) Leave a review biting my head off saying how this is a bunch of bull-fecal matter and that you don't know why you wasted your time reading it (yet you wasted your time reviewing on it. Hmm, fascinating!) And you can go on your merry little way and leave things the way they are or…

2) You can review saying update soon, how much you loved the story, state the answers/reasons discerning this chapter and I'll write another chapter for you to enjoy and I'll show you just how things happened as you continue to explore what lies in the Matrix of the Dragon's Realm. 

Now wouldn't it be cruel of me to say that the only way you can read the next chapter was if you visited my website, cause that's where I'll be posting the rest of this story?! Man… talk about the lynching going on then!

All right enough ramble… chapter 4 is soon to come, I hope. And I hope you all enjoyed this segment. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your kind words are more than I can ask for, and it's those that makes my writing worth while. (Cause 'member, this is just a bunch of bull-fecal matter. J )

-Dragon Demon 6/26/2003


End file.
